


Manny Wars

by PerkyGoth14



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Mike Lu & Og
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of the new school semester, Hermione and Lu find out that Manny had broken up with Zoe Aves. The girls then must decide who gets to keep Manny as their boyfriend, but Frida founds out something about what really happened between Manny and Zoe. Read and review, flames are not allowed and will not be tolerated/accepted as reviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manny Wars

In Megaville Elementary, it was a seemingly quiet day. There was the blue haired girl named Frida who was putting books into her locker. She was setting books in and heard some screaming. Frida turned her head as her best friend since Kindergarten, Manny Rivera, was running toward her, nervously.

"Manny, what's up?" Frida greeted.

"Frida, you gotta hide me!" Manny cried, nervously. "It's Lu and Hermione Cuzzlewitz, they keep chasing me! They found out I broke up with Zoe Aves!"

"Hey, I think I see Manny." one of the girls in the distance said.

"Me too, he's definitely mine!" the other said.

"Uh-oh," Manny gulped, biting his lip, then turned his eyes on Frida. "Remember, I was never here."

"Oooookay." Frida said, plainly.

Manny screamed and started running off to one of the classrooms to hide from the savage crushing island girls. Frida watched him leave and slammed her locker door shut, then she saw Lu and Hermione right next to her.

"Hi, girls." Frida greeted.

"Hi Frida!" they both said.

"Have..." Lu started.

"You seen..." Hermione added.

"Manny!?" both girls asked, obviously in love.

"Noooope," Frida said smugly, though it was a lie. "Well, we better hurry to class, girls, don't wanna be late." she said, then walked off down the hallway.

"Oh, Manny..." both girls sighed, then glared at each other.

"Lu, you are not civilized enough for a boy like Manny Rivera, you should just give up while someone like my superior intellect takes him." Hermione told the younger girl.

"Dream on, girl who doesn't exist! If Manny deserves anyone, it's me and me alone, I am a princess!" Lu declined to be put down.

The bell suddenly rang, snapping their attention to school than on their sick, insane, crush.

"Oh, no!" Lu cried, then rushed to class.

"Principal Skarr will be displeased!" Hermione rushed with her.

After class, the students left once the bell rang again to release them. Mike was with Og while Mandy was walking out alone and Billy was stuck staying after class for eating his homework again. Mandy grunted at him, rolling her eyes and left.

"I feel sorry for Manny." Mike said.

"Why, Mike?" Frida came to her, suddenly.

"He was dumped by Zoe Aves," Mike explained.

"So?" Mandy asked, icily. "Zoe doesn't deserve Manny's love. She is also a pathetic excuse for a villain coming from a family of villianesses. I am ashamed to had let her sit with me, Gaz, and Olga at lunch when she was brought back into school after nearly murdering my idiot, Billy with a lunch tray."

Frida listened to them. Mandy and Mike were then called away and Frida furrowed her brows. She then went around the school and found Lu and Hermione.

"Hey, Frida!" the two island girls called.

"I hope you two are happy!" Frida growled at them. "Zoe Aves breaks up with him and you hassle him for a new girlfriend, he's been through a lot! You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" she stormed off.

Lu and Hermione grew silent. They watched Frida leave and look at each other sadly. They decided that Frida was right and they should apologize to the young tiger based superhero. They found Manny alone in the gym as he was tying his shoes having changed back into his school uniform after the class.

"Hey, Manny, I'm-" Lu came to one of his sides.

"We're sorry." Hermione came to his other side.

Manny looked at them. "Aw, that's okay," she shrugged, smiling and feeling better after they decided to respect his privacy. "I just have to do something real quick, okay?"

"Okay." the girls smiled at him.

Manny smiled and walked over to his blue-haired best friend. "Hey, Frida."

"Hey Tigre!" Frida greeted back. She had used that nickname for him since Manny used his El Tigre persona to help them win a soccer game, even if it was cheating and Rodolfo disapproved.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me on Friday." Manny said, much to the surprise of Lu and Hermione.

"Umm... I'll have to see what's going on, Manny."

"Oh, okay."

Lu and Hermione walked away, leaving the two alone. Frida made sure they were totally alone and she looked into Manny's eyes. "Manny, I like you, but I think you should ask Lu out. She seems kind of needy for a boyfriend."

"Really?" Manny asked.

"Yeah," Frida continued. "You should ask her to the movies, you'd be a great couple. Plus, maybe you could settle her bratty behavior."

Manny laughed a bit. "Okay, Frida... I'll see if Lu's free."

"She should be... She doesn't have a lot of friends, more people would rather hang out with Hermione Cuzzlewitz."

"Yeah, Hermione seems great, but once you get to know her, she's quite annoying."

"She thinks she's sooo smart."

"And popular."

"Which she's not, she makes MY sisters seem tolerable to share a bathroom with!"

The bell rang for recess.

"I think I'll see her now." Manny said.

"She's probably on the swings, I'll see ya later, Manny, I'm spending recess in the gym for cheerleading try-outs." Frida walked off.

Manny was a bit surprised that Frida wanted to be a cheerleader. He then looked out and decided to go out on the elementary school playground. He saw that Lu was indeed alone on the swings and she was looking down. She appeared to had been in sorrow.

"Lu?"

The 'princess' turned her head and glowered at Manny. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk," Manny sat next to her on the other swing opposite from her side. "Hi, Lu."

"Hola, Manny..." Lu turned to him. "I learned Spanish for you." she smiled nervously to the slightly older boy.

Manny chuckled a bit. "You didn't have to. Say, Lu, you wanna go to the movies with me?"

"What about Frida?"

"She's busy, plus, I'd rather go to the movies with you instead of Hermione anyway."

Lu smiled, brightening up a bit. "See you at 8:00?"

"Sounds good," Manny smiled back. "Which movie would you like to see?"

Lu paused a bit to think. She then beamed once she thought of a movie title. "The Kissy Goo Goo Romance Hour: The Movie!"

Manny visibly shuddered at that, the soap opera was so girly and annoying, but a guilty pleasure for some boys such as Timmy Turner. Manny grinned sheepishly. "Umm... Sure!"

"We can go to a different movie if you want..." Lu noticed his disgust.

Manny wanted to see an action packed movie, but it would probably be a good idea to watch what Lu wanted and not what he wanted. "No, it's okay, we can watch that. I'll see you at 8:00 on Friday."

"Oh, thank you, Manny! See you then!" Lu beamed, then happily swung back and forth.

Manny smiled and walked off as it was a date.


End file.
